


爱情即是阴谋

by zan5959521



Series: 爱情即是阴谋 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 镜像宇宙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zan5959521/pseuds/zan5959521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《性心理发展五期》后续，在镜像的宇宙中，Spock是舰长而Jim是他的大副</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱情即是阴谋

（一）

  当spock在kirk的身体里展开最后的冲刺的时候，一种恶心反胃的感觉涌了上来，金发的男人仰起头承受着瓦肯人的撞击，并且企图呼吸到更多的氧气来缓解自己的不适，空气因为性爱而变得如此燥热，热流涌进男人的后穴，spock吐出满足的长长的一口气倒在了他的身上。

  “重啊，下去。”kirk有些不耐烦地推开压在身上的男人，从第一次强迫式的性爱开始，他们就开始了这种纠缠不休的肉体关系。看上去有些吃亏，kirk却表示无所谓，心灵链接让他在他舰长的脑子中藏无可藏，拒绝了肉体的性爱，他的舰长也可以光用大脑的幻想将他操的射出来，所以，结果都一样，他为何不假装表现的顺从一些。

  最近kirk变得格外烦躁，性爱之后的大副转过身趴在床的边上，皱紧眉头将自己的脑袋埋在手臂里，太他妈的难受了，还不如结结实实让他挨一顿打，或者是干脆去医疗室挨那个变态的医生一针。kirk下定决心如果明天早上还是这么难过的话他就去他这辈子最讨厌的医疗室，找他这辈子第二讨厌的人。而他第一讨厌的人今天却像是吃错了药一般表现的特别有耐心，在男人身上留下青紫痕迹的手此刻却安抚性地来回抚摸kirk的后背，kirk不想承认其实还是有那么一点儿舒服的。

  “老虎现在也改吃素了？”脸上的疤痕随着kirk因为嘲讽而翘起的嘴角一起颤动，spock完全无视了他的不友好，胡子伴着亲吻和kirk脸上的皮肤亲密的接触，男人舒服的呻吟出声，默许了舰长的继续挑逗。

  “瓦肯人一直是素食主义者，指挥官。”spock最后将亲吻变成了啃咬，直至意犹未尽地分开两个人的距离，“鲜美如你，我愿意品尝。”

  “变态。”kirk咯咯地笑起来，spock那种毫无情绪起伏感存在的话语是kirk听过的最性感的调情方式，若要评价一个床伴，kirk可以给spock一百分。

  “今夜你仍不留宿？”spock看着kirk慢慢支撑着站起来，几缕白色的精液从翘挺的臀部挤出来，顺着小麦色的大腿留下，小小的肉穴可藏不住发情的瓦肯人的液体。kirk用眼神飞了一个吻给spock：“你该看看uhura白天看我的眼神，我可不能冒着被她夜晚刺杀的风险留在这儿。”

  “刺杀自己的上级长官是死罪，uhura认为自己并不值得为一个自己瞧不上的上级入狱，kirk。”spock毫不留情地指出了事情的真相，从他真理一般的嘴里说出来一切都让kirk变得像一个蠢蛋，所幸kirk了解他的一切，因为那个人就在他的脑子里呢。男人穿好了自己的衣服，拉过spock衣服将两个人的嘴对起来一阵狂咬，确保了自己的舰长第二天喝热汤的时候一定不会很舒服了之后，kirk才心满意足的站直身体，嘴里混合着两个人的血。

  “晚安，你个尖耳朵的混蛋。”kirk笑得英俊非凡，而spock直到他完全离开房间都一直板着那张比木板还平的脸。

  spock穿上自己的瓦肯长袍，并没有上调灯光，借着优秀的视力穿过昏暗的走廊来到指挥室，显然有一个人先他一步占据了整个房间，黑色长直马尾的女性有着修长纤细的背影，浑圆的臀部包裹在工作服之中，spock从身后轻轻抱住她，两个人像亲密的恋人那样摩擦彼此的脸颊。

  “又是一个火辣的夜晚？”uhura带着自己都没有觉察到的火气开口，她本以为自己并不在乎james T kirk那个傻蛋，但是事实证明这个该死的男人的存在感令人厌恶的大。spock看着她的眼神是冷漠的，那不是一个爱人应该有的神情，但是uhura喜欢眼前的瓦肯人所散发出来的冷静，以及一触即发的残暴。

  “uhura，身为我的恋人，我想你应该明白对于我们夺取帝国来说，james T kirk确有其用。”spock扳着uhura的肩膀将她转过来和自己面对面，他的口吻几乎像是命令，没有一个生气的女人可以容忍这样的语气，uhura变得更恼火了：“我们算是哪门子的恋人，我的男朋友和别的男人精神链接，和别的男人做爱！”

  “kirk对于夺取权势有着危险的野心，可是他的才能对我极有帮助，利用精神链接来控制一个可以为自己所用的人，符合逻辑。”spock亲吻着uhura娇小的脸颊，强忍住同非精神伴侣接吻时的那种不适感，他的通讯官同样是一个不可多得的人才。

  “你总是让我无法反驳你。”uhura皱着眉头微笑，转瞬又变得犀利，“如果你们有了精神链接，他不就知道了你的一切吗？”

  “地球人的精神感知力非常薄弱，只要我单方面关闭屏障，他无法得知我的任何事。”spock将双手背在身后，远离uhura在房间里来回的慢慢踱步，眉毛高高的挑起像是对着一切事情的鄙夷，他需要所有人知道在这艘船上整整运筹帷幄的人是他，是他们的舰长spock而非那些意图夺取政权的人。

  “如果没有关乎到切身的利益，james并不会成为有力的助手。”uhura提出了自己的见解，不管是出于公心还是私心，她都不是很赞成spock将他们危险的大副收为己用的做法。

  “我正在创造我们共同的利益，uhura。”spock俯视着眼前的女人，带着一贯的冷漠，“他终会让步。”

（二）

  kirk觉得自己最近越来越烦躁，恶心不舒服的感觉也像爬满全身的小虫一样，他遵守了自己对自己的约定去医疗室找医生，老骨头只是看了他几眼，说他可能是来大姨爹了，气的kirk差点当场掀了桌。

  而Spock最近也很少来找他，这让kirk更加烦躁，spock不再需求他的身体，也不再派他做任何外出的任务，james觉得舰长在用消极的态度削弱他在舰桥上的存在感，他好几次就差1%的忍耐度就要挥拳打在spock那张义正言辞拒绝他的脸上了。更别提uhura那随时都打算将他的后脑勺穿一个洞的灼热目光，上帝保佑这群混蛋早点儿下地狱吧。

  结束了一天的工作，kirk就去了运动场地对着一群沙袋挥拳，今天去医疗室的时候，mccoy医生戏谑的对他说，kirk，你也许只是吃多了胃疼，看看你自己的小肚子都鼓起来了，他现在将沙袋想想成老骨头和spock的脸，动力无穷。拳头打在坚硬的物体上，kirk因为疼痛得到了独特的发泄感，他像发了疯一样停不下来，直到一只手搭上了他的肩膀，kirk想也不想就直接对着来者一个肘击。对方显然技高一筹，利用高于地球人三倍的力气轻松挡住了kirk的攻击，更进一步的一个过肩摔将kirk撂倒，当大副很不爷们儿的几乎就要惨叫着和大地接吻的一瞬间，有力的胳膊环住他将他捞了起来。

  “停止无意义的行为，你使自己受伤了。”大副冰冷的声音刺激着kirk的神经，这使他的阴茎硬的发疼，kirk扑到spock的身上，两个人的嘴唇牙齿撞击到一起，kirk死死缠住spock去和他接吻，他像一头野兽吞噬自己的猎物一样凶猛，血腥味总能引发人残暴的欲望，spock架起kirk猛的将他撞抵到墙上，撞击让金发的男人清醒。

  “你使自己受伤了kirk，我命令你停止继续使自己受伤的愚蠢行为。”spock的眼神变得危险起来，他看上去仍然是一丝不苟的冷静，kirk的呼吸很急促，他知道自己很讨厌spock这种总以为自己是对的样子，但是他现在非常非常想要spock，像不这样就会死掉了一样的渴望，这也许是心灵链接的关系，kirk愤怒地挥胳膊打算给spock一拳，但他没有做到，蓝色的眼睛充满威胁的盯着他的舰长，kirk大喊起来：“你要么现在就上了，现在！这里！要么你一辈子别碰我！我会阉了你！捏爆你得瓦肯蛋蛋……”

  spock没有让他让人恼火的唠叨继续，深吻打断了男人还没有说完的咒骂，舰长用手按住kirk因为缠斗而变得乱糟糟的金发，手指插进金发里用力将他的头提起来使两个人保持着相同的视线水平，kirk看着他沉默着，慢慢的，嘴角终于又挂上了得意洋洋的笑容，瓦肯人用拇指摩擦他的嘴角，像是满意着眼前人的微笑。

  “你还想要我，为什么不呢？你什么时候变得这么矜持？”kirk的手探向了spock的下体，这次舰长并没有阻止他挑逗的行为，鼓成小丘的裆部出卖了男人的冷静，kirk觉得他最近的糟糕心情可以在现在被讨好，spock一切的失控行为都会让他开心，特别是当那个失控的原因是他的时候。

  当spock的声音在他的脑海中响起的时候他被吓了一跳，自从他和spock进行了心灵链接之后他还从来没有真正的使用过他，另个人的世界同样存在在你的心里，kirk觉得那感觉奇怪透了，他皱起眉头想要让spock停下，一阵快感却从他的脊椎穿行了下去，kirk毫无预料地叫出声音。

  spock面无表情地看着金发的男人在自己的怀里扭动呻吟，翘挺的阴茎前端的液体打湿了裤子，kirk摩擦着spock的大腿，完全失去了意识一样沉溺在精神的快感中，就如同真的有一个人在操着他，淫荡的画面并不让人觉得下贱，spock因此而兴趣盎然的挑起一边的眉毛，fascinating。

  当kirk射出来的那一瞬间，脱力感席卷而来，spock顺势将他抱在怀里，习惯性的动作让kirk舒服，可是鉴于两个人目前的关系，非性爱的拥抱让人厌倦。

  “放开我，我快吐了。”kirk皱起眉头的样子不像是在开玩笑，spock松开了两个人之间的距离，kirk差点没忍住吐他全身。

  一切又开始变得又燥热又令人火大，kirk趴在地板上干呕起来，他今天出了自己和spock的口水之外其他的什么都没有吃，吐不出来任何东西。spock笔直的站立着看着他痛苦的反应，过了好像又一个世纪那么长，spock呼叫了mccoy医生。

  “你在欣赏他痛苦的挣扎？”mccoy讽刺地问spock，瓦肯人用比眼神更锋利一万倍的话语威胁了他：“医生，你想冒犯自己的上级长官吗？”  

  “如果我想的话，你想替我处理眼前这个男人吗？”mccoy嗤笑了一声，他不明白这个齐刘海的男人哪里来的那么多架子要摆。

  kirk大口大口地喘气来缓解自己的不适感，他不想在spock的面前显得软弱，可是他的胃很不争气的让他产生了甚于平时多倍的恶心感，kirk觉得自己大概真的是病了。

  “jim，我要对你进行扫描。”mccoy将仪器放在kirk的周围扫描，躺在床上的男人脸色惨白却也不忘回嘴，“扫描什么老骨头，看看能不能从我的x光图谱上找到你的骨头兄弟姐妹吗？”

  “哦，lady，我是想确定你怀的是男是女。”老骨头大翻白眼，想想如果真能有个人生个孩子他玩玩也不错，将一个肉体从身体分离出来的血腥感还是很吸引人的。

  “是么，那认你当干妈吧。”kirk笑了不到五分钟又开始干呕起来，他觉得他妈的他真的要把自己的胃吐出来了。

（三）

  检查结果出来之后，mccoy医生对他的态度明显更和善了，与其说和善，不如说他只是对kirk产生了浓厚的研究兴趣，金发碧眼的大副对着他的医生投以“给我滚开你个科学怪人”的警告眼神，mccoy像是随时都会把他从头到尾剖开检查研究个清楚。

  kirk对于怀孕的检查结果的平静程度超出了spock的预料。

  愤怒，暴力对待，甚至是致死，都是spock考虑到的可能性，但是kirk只是在得知检查结果的时候露出了难以置信的表情，随后，他就看着mccoy的确诊数据接受了眼前的这一切。合乎逻辑的是，他要求mccoy替他打掉这个孩子，完全不在乎孩子的另一个父亲spock就在他的身边，spock欣赏kirk猜测事情的逻辑智慧，但这不代表他可以允许kirk对他的反抗。

  “mccoy医生，我要求和我的大副单独会谈。”spock在医疗室直接对着老骨头下逐客令，kirk横颜冷对，他侧着头看着一切事情的始作俑者。

  “OK，我离开，请保证医疗室的完整。”老骨头举起双手表示自己对这件事儿的无奈，但是两个人的目光都没有放在他身上，企业号的两个最高长官，企图用自己的目光杀死对方。

  “是你干的。”kirk直接使用了陈述句，“第一次你强暴我，就在我身体里放入了虫卵使我产生了怀孕的能力。”

  “kirk中校，第一次我虽然采取了一些方法，但那并不能称之为强暴。”spock不知道是认真的还是在逃避话题，他总是有办法让kirk变得更加火大。

  “放入虫卵，有！还是没有！”kirk几乎贴着spock的脸吼出了声音，spock脸上的肌肉迅速的抽搐着，他在忍耐着不直接将眼前这个以下犯上的男人送进痛苦亭接受惩罚，对于已经建立了精神链接的两个人来说，这显然不存在合理性，片刻之后，spock还是回答了他：“有。”

  “解释。”kirk的嘴唇在发抖，但他的眼睛已经快要瞪到滴血。

  “我只能使我的精神伴侣为我生孩子，我需要子嗣，这就是理由。”spock将话说的理所当然，kirk目瞪口呆，这个该死的！自私的！变态的瓦肯人，不仅利用精神链接让他变成了一个奴隶，现在更是要一个男人为他生孩子！

  “所以你不碰我，也不让我出任务，是因为你早就觉察到了我怀孕的事？”kirk怒极反笑，脸上的表情狰狞而恐怖。

  “是。”spock对于一切都承认，他抬高眉毛看着kirk，认为一切的实情无任何不妥。

  “我不会生你的孩子，别做梦了。”kirk带着报复的笑容，“他是个怪物。”

  “你会生下他的。”spock平静到冷漠。

  “因为这是长官的命令吗？”kirk冷哼一声，“你可以以冒犯上级的罪名将我放入痛苦亭，我会让你通过精神链接感同身受。”

  “如果你研究过瓦肯的法律你会得知，我们因为人丁稀少而禁止堕胎。”spock像是将所有的事情都计算到最后一秒，“堕胎等于谋杀，你会被判处死刑。”

  “那我应该‘不小心’的失去他吗？”kirk笑得像是一个天使和恶魔的结合物，他摸着自己的小腹，仿佛就是在蓄势待发的准备享受杀死一个生命的快感，spock将手搭在他的脖子上慢慢的扼紧，看着蓝色而明亮的眼睛中充满了桀骜不驯，丝毫不受到他的任何威胁，金发的男人在生气，spock不通过他的大脑就可以感觉得到。瓦肯人将自己的神情放松了下来，任何事都不会超出他的预料。

  “胎儿成长过两个月，你若不生，你也难活。”spock几乎难以觉察的笑容中充满了残忍的味道，“即使能活，我也不会让你活下去。”

  “你早就谋划好了一切。”kirk脸色变得惨白。

  “孩子可以保证你将来的权益，这是我给你的保证。”spock放开了kirk让他坐在医疗床上，双手背在身后自得的像是一个胜利者，他看着kirk的胸膛剧烈起伏，然后慢慢地归于平静。

  “我可以保证不打掉这个怪物。”kirk抬起头来看着spock，眼睛里充满准备战斗的活力，“但是你记住，总有一天我要你要付出代价。”

  “我等着那一天，希望你不会让一切无趣。”spock转身离开了医务室，kirk看着他一直笔挺的背影，幻想着自己下一刻撕开那装模作样的人的肌肉的血淋淋画面。

  他是spock身边的一只毒蛇，即使被打中七寸，他也会有毒液残留。  

（四）

  当uhura看到kirk穿着正装同一时间出现在舰桥上的时候，怒火一触即发。

  他绝对是故意的！

  kirk结实修长的身材被军礼服恰到好处的衬托了出来，收腰的设计让腰线毕露，皮靴提升了整个腿的长度，当他站在同样穿着军礼服的spock身边的时候，他们两个该死的就像是天生的一对。此刻的大副老神在在的背着手看着通讯官，uhura几乎可以从他眼睛中读出来“老子就是这么做了，你能拿我怎么样”的挑衅讯息。uhura将一只手放在自己因为礼服而漏出来的腰上，挺直了背部毫不示弱地回瞪kirk。

  spock不明所以的挑起一边的眉毛。幼稚的低等生物。

  三个小时之前，贝特星球的外交官与企业号进行了通讯并就合作计划一事邀请spock舰长同进晚宴。一切都是理所当然，但是造成目前局面的唯一原因就是外交官邀请了spock及其伴侣，当uhura精心打扮之后出现在舰桥上的时候，她见到的就是kirk穿的衣冠严谨正打算和spock一同出席晚宴，而spock看起来对此毫无疑义。

  “我不明白，难道被邀请的人不该是我？一场精神链接就让你们两个相亲相爱了吗？！”uhura涂着红色口红，美丽妖冶的嘴吐露着蕴含着讽刺的话语。spock走上前来安抚着她的后背，一只手轻轻地拨开她一边的头发使uhura的脸完全露了出来：“uhura，此刻让kirk陪同我前去，有助于……”

  “别说了，spock。”uhura甩开spock的手，狠狠瞪了他一眼，“为了夺取帝国，我懂，我希望你也懂！”说罢，黑美人狠命地甩着裙摆踩着高跟离开了舰桥，spock有些僵硬地将被甩开的那只手背在身后，越发挺直，他不用转头，只需要一点点余光，就可以看到james T kirk笑得一脸幸灾乐祸。

  “你并不想同我一起参加晚宴，只是在故意激怒uhura，为什么？”当两个人并肩走下企业号的时候，spock忍不住问着一直沉默不语的kirk，金发的大副听到他的话后笑得狡黠万分：“uhura如果一直用她那种看着臭虫的眼光看着我，我保证她接下来的人生都不会活得太痛快。”

  “你并不能获得实际的利益。”spock轻视自己大副这种不符合逻辑的行为，kirk同样对他抱着一样的感情：“哦，舰长阁下，情绪就是我的生命，也是对于所有的没有尖耳朵的人来说。”

  “情绪应该被剥夺。”spock从始至终都没有看kirk一眼，他的语气就像是对着小学生讲课一样笃定，kirk嗤笑一声：“真希望你在上床的时候也是这么认为的。”

  spock因为他的话转头想反驳什么，但是大使中气十足的声音插入其中打断了他们的争论。

  这位名叫adolph的外交官更像是一位将领，他甚至比企业号的两位长官还要高过一个头，身材魁梧雄壮，脸上布满了类似于纹身的痕迹，除了没有尖耳朵之外，某种程度上他更像是一个罗慕兰人，spock因此对他的第一眼就不抱有任何好感。当adolph伸出手的时候，kirk已经先他一步握住了那只手，但是不超过三秒钟，kirk就为自己的行为感到了后悔，adolph的皮肤粘着潮湿，像是软乎乎的鼻涕一样，大副当场就恶心的一身鸡皮疙瘩，他甚至觉得这位面瘫程度可以相媲美spock的大使用手指头轻轻勾了勾他的掌心，kirk想吐了。adolph大使终于放开了kirk的手，将方向转向spock，即使戴了黑色的手套，仍然让人有湿漉漉的感觉，kirk看着spock的眼光几乎可以杀人。

  抛却权力斗争，kirk打心底里觉得瓦肯种族不适合做外交工作，可是接下来adolph大使的反应像是重重扇了kirk一个耳光，他笑了。看不出来这个大个子还有点受虐倾向，kirk对着天空翻了一个白眼。

  贝特星球的晚宴并没有任何新意，他们明显有着合作的意图，而晚宴只是一个形式，adolph大使的声音低沉的像是一首催眠曲。好在这里的姑娘长得非常迎合地球人的审美，kirk跟在spock的身后四下向着周围的姑娘们打招呼，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，天真而邪恶的微笑，不需要做的太多，他知道自己最吸引人的地方在哪里，突然间spock停下了脚步，kirk撞上了他的后背。

  “怎么了？”kirk不耐烦地抬头看着spock对他指责的眼神，spock的目光停留在他尚且平坦的肚子上片刻，一言不发地继续转头应付着adolph大，kirk当时又羞又恼，血液直冲向脑门。好吧，如果他只是想提醒他他只是一个怀着孩子的怪物不应该继续和女人的交际行为的话，那他做到了，这令kirk立刻隐隐作呕，金发男人甚至觉得自己会因此不举。

  kirk觉得自己大概是疯了才会想要来参加这个晚宴。

  

（五）

  kirk人生第一次没有成为宴会的主角，嘈杂的人群让他开始变得不舒服，甚至是他平时最喜欢的酒精和甜点此刻也变得毫无吸引力，妊娠反应这种娘们唧唧的词儿让kirk恨得要死，他曾经好几次烦躁得对着老骨头说去他娘的酸食，他james t kirk一点儿也不想吃。但是现在他也只能认命地找一个空气流通较好地地方大口大口的呼气来平复自己的不适，如果他真的吐在贝特星球的宴会厅上，他宁愿将自己的脸撕下来丢给spock。

  以kirk对贝特星的了解，这个星球虽然人口并不是特别多，但是近年来因为贵重金属的交易发展的特别迅速，在长期发展方向考量，他们并不是一个好的理想合作伙伴，但是spock显然也了解到了这一点，kirk猜spock此次愿意屈尊来到这里和一个外交官应酬，想必是想利用贝特这个“暴发户”为星舰提供短期内大量的资金。kirk以沉默表示对于spock此次活动的赞同，对于争取权利的手腕上，kirk认可他的能力。

  当kirk在脑子里飞快的计算着贝特星球的利益值的时候，一些信息片段猛的涌出他的脑海，他甚至看到了自己的脸。kirk吃惊地揉搓双眼，虚幻的景象又消失。kirk顿时明白了他刚才看到的是spock通过精神链接传递过来的景象，这不正常，kirk从来还没有无缘无故从spock那里得到一个景象。金发大副四下寻找自己的舰长，但是尖耳朵早就没有了身影。景象的传送仍在断断续续的不间断，spock此刻的思维混乱的不像样子，kirk甚至感受到了快感。

  spock在幻想着他和kirk做爱的场景！

  kirk快速穿过人群，他要找到那个不分场合发情的瓦肯人。不允许kirk享受性爱的混蛋，此刻却沉静在温柔乡里，意淫的却还是自己！

  当kirk找到spock的时候，他开始后悔，他后悔没有带着最好的摄像机将眼前的这一幕拍摄下来，他后悔没有多邀请几个人一同来欣赏他的舰长是一个多么淫荡下贱的人。spock喝醉了，kirk不知道他到底喝了多少巧克力，因为他从来没有见过spock的脸色如此的绿。spock从来不是一个没有分寸和理性的人，kirk不用想也明白那个道貌岸然的adolph一定不是通过正当的手段将他的舰长搞上床的，kirk笑着站在门外，他犹豫着是要在spock的衣服被扒光的时候再进去，还是干脆等他们彻底做完一整套的时候再进去。不管哪个，都有趣的要命。

  从勇气方面，kirk无比佩服这个外交官。

  adolph光着上身露出了横行的肌肉，跟他一比spock竟然显得小了一圈，当adolph粗大的手隔着裤子抓到舰长的阴茎的时候，spock发出了并不难听的呻吟声，kirk觉得自己快要硬了。他平时一脸严肃古板把其他人都当蠢蛋的舰长，此刻却面色冲血醉醺醺的瘫软在床上任人摆布，kirk将一切的性吸引归结于他们好久没做的关系，当adolph粗暴的扯开spock的外衫露出spock精壮的胸膛的时候，kirk觉得他的精神链接疼的要命。

  kirk抓住adolph的头发直接撞向了床脚，大块头的外交官当场眼冒金星的倒在地上，kirk用脚踩着对方厚实的胸膛，看着前一刻还打算快活一把的男人此刻头顶鲜血迷迷糊糊地躺在地上，大副被激起了施虐之心。kirk解下了自己的腰带，用尽全力往男人的身上抽，房间里充斥着杀猪一般的惨叫声，等到男人昏死过去之前竟然还达到了高潮，实打实的被虐狂。kirk累到满头大汗，用腰带将adolph捆了个结结实实，血蹭了kirk一脸，大副无所谓的用袖子胡乱抹了一把，然后干脆将自己的外套脱了下来丢在一边。

  随他去吧，等第二天spock醒过来，一定会活活掐死这个男人。

  kirk光着脚和上身爬上床，居高临下地看着spock，瓦肯的男人身体的比例好的惊人，就显示希腊的神抵一样按照完美的比例分割，两腿之间的绿色阴茎此刻高高的翘了起来，kirk饶有兴致地用自己的脚去逗弄着那两个绿色的蛋蛋，继续让瓦肯人发出舒服的声音，他以前从来没有发现原来spock做爱的时候的声音这么催情。金发碧眼的男人脚下用了些力气，白嫩的脚丫摩擦着绿色的柱身，kirk挑起顽皮的笑容，得意洋洋。忽然一个力气猛的将他拉下，kirk惊呼一声被自己的舰长拉倒趴在身上，肚子被spock用手臂支撑着没有受到任何的撞击，kirk眯起眼睛闻到了spock嘴边浓浓的巧克力的味道。

  “你大着肚子挥鞭子的样子，so hot……”spock用可以使kirk疼痛的力道揪住他的金色头发去啃咬他的嘴唇，kirk一巴掌将他的脸呼到一边：“我没有大着肚子，你他妈的说什么呢。”

  “hot……”spock软软地掐住kirk的脖子想继续吻他，大副翻了一个白眼，好吧，一场火辣的性爱，没什么不好。

  当他闭上眼睛准备迎接一个并不温柔的吻的时候，瓦肯人的后脑勺猛的撞上枕头，spock死死地睡了过去。

（六）

  spock觉得如果非要说有什么事儿比随时觊觎着舰长之位的kirk更糟糕的话，那就只能是宿醉。

  他醒来，自己全身被扒得精光，胸膛上布满了吻痕和精液，而他的大副，裸着上身坐在床边的椅子上，脚底下还踩着满脸鲜血同样赤裸，并且已经昏过去的adolph大使，spock一时间没有消化的了眼前的事情。

  “舰长，床铺睡得还习惯吗？”kirk笑得像恶魔，最起码在spock看起来是这样，舰长现在头痛的要命。

  “发生了什么？”spock按揉着自己的太阳穴坐起了身，kirk对着spock的裸体吹口哨，像是在地球上一个高中男生调戏一个小姑娘。spock目光徘徊在adolph和kirk之间，不需要kirk回答，他的瓦肯脑袋就已经可以想明白一些事情，spock的脸色立刻变得更糟糕了，他的大副对着这一切喜闻乐见。

  “好可惜啊，我昨天就进来晚了那么一点点，不然我尊贵的舰长的贞操就可以保住了。”kirk的脚尖点着倒在地上的adolph的乳头，一切事儿都好像跟他没什么关系似的，spock猛的向前逼近吓了kirk一跳，站了起来本能的向后退。暴躁的瓦肯人将从kirk脚下解放出来的adolph大使从地上提起来，像是掰断一根筷子一样将adolph的脑袋扭了个一百八十度，kirk差点就为spock干净利落的手法欢呼了。

  “别想骗我，我就在你脑子里。”spock冷酷无情的样子总是格外性感。kirk脑海中一直浮现着他的舰长昨天毫无抵抗的样子，睡着了就放过他就不是james欲求不满还等着发泄的kirk，大副看着睡着的spock狠狠的掌掴他的脸颊，但是欲望并不会因为暴力的发泄得到纾解，kirk将自己的阴茎塞进spock的两个大腿内侧之间摩擦，看着spock因为他的抚摸而呻吟的样子，最后欲望喷薄的一刹那他将阴茎拔出射在了spock的身上。

  kirk会因此考虑买一个spock样子的充气娃娃，那可比被spock操有趣多了。

  “好吧，我骗不了你，但是这很有意思，如果能让你感觉到不开心的话。”kirk慢慢靠近spock，他知道spock不能对他怎么样。男人的尖耳朵此刻变得发绿，kirk想将它含在嘴里咬一咬，不过spock不会碰他的，只要会危害到他的肚子里那个东西的行为spock都会避免，但是无所谓，kirk知道即使他变成了一个能生孩子的怪物spock仍然想跟他做爱，宿醉几乎和精神链接一样让人坦诚。

  “我希望你可以知道怎样处理adolph大使的事情。”spock穿好自己的衣服，一丝不苟，kirk看着他咽了口吐沫。spock用“你敢乱说你就死定了”的眼神看着他，kirk觉得自己已经变态饥渴到看着这样的spock都会硬的程度，万恶的繁衍让他快变成一个禁欲的修道士了！

  “自卫杀人，没有什么可以怀疑的。”kirk耸了耸肩，spock看不出情绪的转过头，两个企业号的最高长官踏出了房门，完全没有了之前的剑拔弩张，像是一对亲密的星际伴侣那样并肩而行，论演员的自我修养。

  贝特任然和企业号建立了合作联系，意料之中。

  作为交换条件，kirk对老骨头讲述了那天发生的事儿，两个人在隔音效果甚好的医疗舱笑得死去活来，而kirk也从老骨头那里得知了对于孕妇来说在怀孕三个月之后胎儿稳定就可以做爱了。

  “所以并不是从怀孕到生产的过程都不能做？”kirk对这个结果欣喜若狂，他快憋死了的小弟弟万岁。

  “蠢蛋，你是第一次怀孕吗！”老骨头对于大副的医疗知识的匮乏表示鄙视，kirk一样鄙视的咆哮他：“滚你的！老子当然是第一次怀孕了！老子可是带把的！”

  “好吧，jim，幸亏你还知道你是个带把的。”老骨头看着kirk的肚子，像是看一个ET，“我以为你不想要这个孩子，仅仅凭他是spock的孩子。”

  “我当然不想要。”kirk将手放在肚子上，温柔的力度就像是一个真正的父亲，“他是个小宝贝，我要spock为此付出代价，但是现在还不到时候。”

  “好吧……那……good luck？”老骨头对于两个人之间的斗争并不怎么感兴趣，他们从认识的时候就这样开始了，如果两个人真如同kirk和spock那样了解彼此，他们不是爱死对方，就是会杀死彼此。

  “如果那个孩子有着齐刘海尖耳朵，我就掐死他。”kirk的笑容依旧是甜蜜的，眼神依旧是冰冷的，老骨头决定还是实话实说的好：“jim，我不想破你冷水，从基因选择的角度来说，这个孩子是瓦肯人外貌的可能性几乎是百分之百。”

  “别真么肯定，医生，你别忘了spock可是个混血的杂种。”

  “哇唔~”听到kirk犀利的话语，mccoy开始夸张的惊呼起来，“你真该在我们的舰长面前说说这句话，他会让你死得很有创意。”

  kirk没有告诉mccoy自己的确就是这么跟spock说过，一模一样的话，那个瓦肯人失去了理性的就像是一个原始的野兽一样差点活活掐死kirk，就差一点点。kirk的脖子为此而有了一圈的青肿痕迹一周，但是这让kirk病态的开心，他倒在地上拼命地咳嗽和大笑。

  spock无论怎样对待他都好，他们靠的越近，spock就暴露的越脆弱，kirk等待着一击致死的那一天。

（七）

  当spock睁开眼睛的时候，第一眼就看到了kirk正坐在他的床边。瓦肯人的第一个反应就是防御，但是当他想动弹的时候发现kirk正在玩他的手指，不带着色情欲望的逗弄，从指根一直到指尖，轻轻地摩擦过，这个闲不下来的男人大概是等的太无聊了吧，spock突然发力将kirk的整个手都握在手心里，疼的毫无防备的大副龇牙咧嘴。身高相等的男人手却比自己小一个型号，握在手里有一种和uhura不一样的坚毅的感觉，spock翘起了一边的嘴角。

  “疼疼疼，你他娘的几岁啊！”kirk直接抽出了自己的手一顿甩，好像能将疼痛甩走一样，kirk愤怒地瞪着spock，“烧糊涂了吧？！”

  “为何医疗官不在？”spock现在正在自己的房间的床上，房间里除了他和kirk没有别人。

  “感冒而已，就算你是舰长也不能把医疗官绑在你屁股上。”kirk伸手拿过放在床头的无针注射器，那是mccoy临走之前交给他的，“给小宝宝打针这种小事就交给伟大的james中校来好了。”

  “我请求检验针剂成分。”spock才不会相信眼前的这个男人，但他冷冰冰的目光好像一点儿都没有影响kirk的心情，大副露出一个玩味的笑容，慢慢放下了自己手里的注射器，“好吧，也许你坏心眼的大副就是想靠一只感冒针杀死你，真是可怕的大副啊。”

  “为何是你在这？通讯官呢？”spock不去理会kirk的无理取闹，难以相信uhura居然允许kirk在自己毫无抵抗力的时候进入他的卧室，自己因为生理疾病而陷入高烧昏睡，kirk随时都有可能杀掉自己，spock的眼睛就像三录仪一样上下扫过kirk的全身。

  “uhura，如果你要找她的话，恐怕需要等一阵子。”kirk将两只手抱在胸前，笑容更加的灿烂，“她此刻正在痛苦亭。”

  “理由？”spock一边的眉毛向上挑起。

  “她企图勾引我的伴侣，我只是在行使自己的权力。”kirk耸耸肩，“你生病了，照顾你的只能是我，”

  “只能是你？”spock平调的话语类似于地球人的讽刺，kirk点了点头：“就算是我现在给你吃猪食你也要吃。”

  “复制机并不会复制猪食，指挥官。”spock坐起来倚在床头，神情已经不像一开始的那样绷紧了，“呼叫mccoy，我需要这次生病的生理数据。”

  “如果你不想我在这儿就直说，好像我会介意一样。”kirk翻着大白眼站了起来，“我也很忙，要不是老骨头安排，没有人愿意照顾你知道么。”

  “你可以注射。”spock犹豫了片刻，kirk听到他的话立刻停下了的脚步，好像是本来就不打算走一样，大咧咧地跨坐在之前的椅子上，将注射器拿在手里从spock的脖子处注射了进去，小小的刺痛感。

  “你现在警觉性降低了很多，舰长。”kirk伸手抚弄被注射的那块皮肤，皮肤上根本留不下任何痕迹，但是kirk现在就像是一只吸血鬼一样，用手感受着脖子处的动脉搏动，对着瓦肯人的生命里充满了渴望，“你不该相信我。”

  “我从来没有相信过你，kirk。”spock将那只手从自己的脖子上拿下来，用瓦肯人的亲吻方式去抚摸交叉着纠缠kirk的手指，“你永远都是那么危险。”

  “也很迷人，对吗？”kirk顺势爬上了spock的床，他将自己的两条长腿分开跪在spock腰的两边，两个人就像几辈子没有接过吻一样互相吮吸着对方的气息，spock口干舌燥，他想可能是药物的副作用。

  肉块在kirk的肚子里已经三个月了，当大副脱光了衣服之后，还是可以看出来微微隆起的小腹，但是当他穿上衣服之后，一切都和平常无异，spock说不上来的烦躁，kirk的身体应该很明显的有着被标识的迹象，他的肚子应该尽快的大起来，用那个肚子表明，他james被spock上过了，他身为一个男人怀了一个瓦肯男人的孩子，像是一个怪物一样，除了spock以外没有人愿意再去触碰这样一个怪物，危险而美丽的怪物。

  spock将自己的手放在kirk的腹部，两个人的温度相互渗透，kirk蓝色的眼睛清澈见底，spock拉下他的脖子去啃咬kirk的眼角，如果孩子有着kirk一样漂亮的眼睛，spock觉得自己可以容忍孩子的另一个父亲是那个总是让人讨厌的kirk。

  房间里的温度上升的有些不正常，spock一把推开kirk，觉得房间里天旋地转，kirk看着他痛苦的按着自己的头，却越笑越开心。

  他的舰长，不应该相信他。

（八）

  kirk两只抓住spock的头，看着他因为药剂而扭曲的面孔，声音温柔的就像是一种蛊惑，“spock，看着我，spock。”

  没有人知道他做了什么。

  瓦肯人的力气大的惊人，spock呼出来的气又粗又热，喷洒在kirk裸露的皮肤上，金发大副笑容灿烂地骑坐在他的身上，看着身下人的目光已经涣散。

  过量的抗生素可以让人产生高烧的假象，加上一只小小的致幻剂针剂，一切都是这么完美。

  “spock，你看着我。”kirk抚摸着自己裸露在外的凸起小腹，“你不是自以为是的认为没有人可以欺骗你吗，你看看我的肚子，根本没有隆起，里面什么都没有。”

  spock的思想随着kirk的语言暗示而产生了形状，那些存在在他视线中的五颜六色的线，终于慢慢拼凑出了一个模糊的画面。

  “spock，我在骗你，男人怎么会怀孕。”kirk支起身子将自己的裤子脱了下来，两个人隔着spock的裤子摩擦着彼此的性器，“spock，你他妈怎么会觉得我要替你生下来这个杂种。”

  “no！”spock抓住kirk的肩膀将他掀翻在床的另一边，他开始大声地咆哮企图换回自己的理智，kirk在欺骗他！kirk在引诱他！

  kirk从spock身后紧紧环抱住了他，小虎牙刺在spock的尖耳朵上，kirk的手顺着瓦肯人结实的腹肌向下，握住了那个半勃的阴茎，“我要你现在就跟我做，用尽你的全力，看着血从我双腿中间流出来你一定会更兴奋的对吗？”

  “kirk，我警告你，停止你自焚式的行为。”spock的冷汗布满了绿色的皮肤，他转过头来看着身后的kirk，双目冲血，像是一只失去理智的野兽，金发男人将他抱得更紧了：“自焚？我可不这么认为，等你将我压倒床上拼命地操干的时候，我会像是一个受害者一样惨叫，当我失去了肚子里的这个怪物的时候，你就会被审判，他们会从你的脑子里发现你是怎样兽性大发对待一个怀孕的人，而我，只是在我的伴侣生病的时候给他喝了抗生素而已。”

  “这就是你报复的手段？”spock抓住kirk的下颌，以能捏碎的力度。

  “面对一个强暴了你的精神和肉体，还将你改造成一个怪物的人的时候，我希望你能做的比我冷静一些，亲爱的！”kirk狠狠咬住了spock的手，带着笑容掩盖下的无限的恨意，血液涌进了kirk的嘴里。

   spock扯住kirk的金发将他提到自己的眼前，金发男人嘴边的嘲讽更加的明显，得意洋洋，不顾一切。spock一巴掌将kirk扇的半边的耳朵都嗡嗡作响，kirk吐掉满嘴的血水，扑上前去吻住了spock的嘴，两个人在床上翻滚着撕咬着对方的口腔，一切的理性都不复存在，像是一场本性的较量。

  “我会杀了你，kirk。”spock将自己的阴茎在kirk的股间摩擦，精神链接的释放的冲击让两个人同时陷入了一种癫狂的状态，kirk一脚踹在spock的肚子上，将强壮的瓦肯人从自己身上掀了下去，“你这个杂种！一个瓦肯人和地球娼妓的后代！你这个没用的废物！”

  spock将桌子上的所有东西都扫到了地上，玻璃渣子铺了一地，他将kirk拖过来，锋利的玻璃将kirk身上撕开了好几道血痕，血液对于他们来说，和肾上腺激素的作用是等同的，当spock毫无润滑的进入kirk的时候，kirk一边惨叫着一边达到了高潮。

  “你该死，kirk！你该死！”spock的阴茎在血液的润滑下变得畅通无阻，他们的身体永远是那么的契合，就像是生下来就是为了对方而存在的一样，睾丸快速有力的打在臀部发出响亮的声响，kirk的脸上已经是一片生理的泪水，那双眼睛模糊而迷茫，却依旧美丽。

  kirk将自己的腿勾在spock的身上，任由身体随着spock的冲撞而起伏，感觉到血水正顺着他的腿部往下流，他不知道自己会不会死。

  他不会一个人下地狱的。

  spock亲吻他，手臂环抱着kirk的肩膀，带着安抚的意味和温柔，即使知道自己目前的样子可能有些惨烈，但是kirk仍然捧起了spock的脸：“你跟uhura亲吻的时候也会这个样子吗？”

  spock的眼睛已经无法集中起来，他回答不了kirk的任何问题，大副抱着spock亲吻他，摩擦着他的手指。

  “你不能和除了我以为的任何人发生关系，你是我的，spock。”

（九）

  kirk在彻底失去意识之前，唯一记得的事儿就是老骨头趴在他耳边悄悄对他说，jim，孩子可以保住，但是如果你想，我也可以让他保不住你明白吗。kirk只是摇了摇头，叫了一声mccoy的名字，就这样沉入了黑暗之中。

  老骨头的医疗报告上随意发挥地写着，胎儿在腹中已经被暴力的攻击和过激的性爱所导致的冲击撞碎，胎死腹中。

  当胚胎长到三个月大的时候，已经对基本的触碰有了反应，并且有了胎儿最初的外貌形态，mccoy将解剖出来的胎儿放到了福尔马林之中，透明的胚胎有着尖尖的小耳朵。医生有些痴迷的看着玻璃器皿中的死胎，想象着人类造物的神奇。

  mccoy听到了虚弱的脚步声，kirk脸色有些苍白，但是看得出来他心情还不错，蓝色的玻璃珠一样的眼睛转着，停留在器皿中的死胎上。果然是个小尖耳朵，kirk笑了。

  “你应该多睡一会儿，即使是装睡。”mccoy撇撇嘴，“spock就在隔壁的房间，审判相关的人员还等着你的证词。”

  “好像我会怕他似的。”kirk叉着腰面向mccoy，“他从来都赢不了我。”

  “我可觉得不那么单纯。”mccoy屈起自己的食指关节敲击了两下装满福尔马林的罐子，“我早跟spock说过这个孩子很难保住，他仍然不在乎，你确定他最终的目的是为了这个孩子吗？”

  “什么？”kirk被mccoy弄糊涂了。

  “我怎么会知道，我只是一个医疗官。”mccoy若有所思地带着毫不掩饰的嘲笑的表情看着kirk，“男人并不是只是比女人少一套生殖器你知道吗，即使你因为虫卵的关系怀孕了你仍然需要大量的雌激素和孕激素的注射。”

  “你从没给我注射过。”kirk搜查自己的记忆，的确是没有任何关于药物注射的信息。

  “对，我从来没有，这会让你几乎没有可能生下这个孩子。”mccoy将自己的双手摊开表示自己的无奈，“spock禁止我对你进行内分泌调节，他不允许我为你注射任何激素。”

  “你他妈从来没跟我说过这个。”kirk警惕性地将自己的身子绷紧，mccoy看穿了他的紧张而翻了一个白眼：“别紧张好吗，你该感谢那个尖耳朵没有给你注射激素，不然你得身体会受到极大程度的损伤，就像是器官移植时的排斥那种，懂吗？你甚至会剧烈的发展女性性征，他也许在抱着侥幸的心理，选择了一种对你伤害最小又能得到你们之间血缘的方法。”

  “你在替spock说话，你已经发现自己的利益已经不在我这边了吗？”kirk抓住mccoy的胳膊，但是贫血和突然的运动让kirk眼冒金星，老骨头不耐烦地甩开kirk抓住自己的手，将晕眩的kirk轻轻推到医疗床上坐下，“不管他需要你的什么方面，这已经是你得优势了。”

  “也许相比得到一个孩子，spock更想得到你。”mccoy想了想自己都被这句恶心的话弄得想吐了，“一个合拍的搭档不是比一个未知数的后代更有价值吗，况且你是他的伴侣，瓦肯人那一套，神神秘秘的。”

  “我们恨彼此。”kirk大声地强调，他不会爱上spock，如果他太过渴望spock，那只是因为精神链接还有spock本身太过性感所致，他们为了争夺最高的权力会拼的你死我活，到最后一刻也要相互利用。

  “我可什么都没说。”mccoy哈哈大笑起来，“你们两个混蛋怪物哪里来的情情爱爱，欲望和权力对于你们两个来说就成了全部。”

  “也许你说的对。”kirk站起身，有些摇晃，但他坚决地拒绝了mccoy的搀扶，“如果他爱上我，他就死定了。”

  “你已经快让他死了，boy。”mccoy用头点点门的方向，“审判人员等着呢，说出来你计划好的一切话，你就会得到一切。”

    kirk觉得他应该采取将所有利益最大化的方法来解决这件儿，事情和他原先的设想不一样，但是依旧是这么的有趣，他在mccoy的陪同下去见隔壁房间的审判人员和spock，他因为虚弱而行走的缓慢，但是他的脸上却是最高傲的笑容，他已经发现了spock最大的弱点，以后的斗争中，他一定会赢。

  他又有什么好怕的呢。

（番外）

  spock有些僵硬的站在自己的床前，看着kirk赤裸着身体坐在他的床上，眼睛中带着笑意仿佛一切都没有什么不妥。瓦肯人不想在自己下身硬的发疼的时候像一个小孩子一样赌气去拒绝kirk毫无掩饰的勾引挑衅，但是说真的他早就恨透了由kirk来掌控的局面。

  现在，企业号正行驶在去瓦肯星的路上，所有的事情都是那么的失控，那么的不合逻辑。一夕之间，企业号的舰长被指控谋杀罪，大副kirk在审判的最后站出来作证说谋杀他腹中婴儿的是mccoy医生而非spock，根据保留在玻璃器皿中的婴儿尸体和mccoy的医疗报告的对比，作假的事情一目了然。

  kirk从来都不是一个助人为乐的人，这就是他们此刻此行的原因，kirk以救他一命为交换条件，要求spock解开两人之间的精神链接。spock在那一瞬间几乎要失去理智，但是他知道聪明如他们，斗得只是情绪，他不愿意让kirk永远这样顺风顺水的得意。

  “舰长，你要一直站在那里看着？就因为幼稚的愤怒？”kirk扯开嘴角笑了，他们曾经的争斗在kirk的身上留下了更多的伤疤，spock将视线移到那些凹凸的伤口上，这能让他心情好得多。

  “瓦肯人不存在低等生物的情感，指挥官。”

  “我们都知道那不是真的不是吗？”kirk用手指碾过自己脸上的那条疤痕，他毫无畏惧的直视spock，“你在床上的情绪丰富多彩，我喜欢你喝醉了的呻吟声。”

  spock慢慢地走近他，带着不为所动的神情，他坐在松软的床边，伸手去抚摸kirk的脸，“kirk，你想错了。”

  “想错了？我可以请教你吗？”地球男人用腿勾住spock的腰向后倒去，当spock的重量压在他身上的时候，他舒服的喘息着，就像得到了生命中缺少的那一块。

  “mccoy不值得你恨他。”spock吻着kirk的额头，用从未有过的温柔，“虫卵的确是他给我的。”

  “你承诺了他什么？我的大副的位子吗？”kirk腰部猛的用力将两个人的位置翻了过来，他压住spock的肩膀从上而下俯视着他，瓦肯人没有用自己傲人的力气阻止。

  “一个孩子而已。”spock挑起眉毛，用手滑过kirk肚子上曾经滑过刀的地方，“孩子如果保不住，mccoy将会得到死去的这个孩子作研究，而我答应了他。”

  “所以你们瓜分了我。”kirk哈哈大笑起来，他的屁股贴着spock的肚子，但他笑起来的时候，阴茎擦过spock身上的工作服，“这个理由比我想象的要无耻的多。”

  spock不给予否认，如果一个瓦肯人有感情，那么他的神情就像是在同情kirk一样，kirk因为他脸上的这个神情而产生了一点点的惊慌。spock拉下他的头和他接吻，他们难得一次没有将对方的嘴咬出血，温和的彼此留恋着，失去精神链接的前一天晚上，他们享受着每时每刻。

  kirk骑在spock的身上，让自己的下身去吞吐着绿色的阴茎，spock将一只胳膊枕在头的后面，另一只手去抚摸kirk的肚子，他讨厌自己喝醉了的样子，但是他喜欢自己喝醉了之后关于kirk大着肚子的那个春梦。尖耳朵的小宝贝的父亲如果不是他们两个，哪怕不是他们两个其中的一个，都不会是现在泡在福尔马林里供人研究的命运，两个人从未想过去埋葬善终这个孩子，怪物一个，错了的存在，就让老天决定他的归尘。

  spock推了kirk一把，将金发男人压在身下方便自己的进出，kirk从始至终都非常投入这场性爱，微微的闭着眼睛，满面潮红的呻吟，spock解放开两个人之间精神链接的屏障，让快感不断地冲击着脆弱的大脑神经。瓦肯人射在了男人的身体里，在两个人的气息都乱得一塌糊涂的时候，spock贴在kirk的耳边，低声的喃喃。kirk听到spock模糊的话语。

  “你永远摆脱不了精神链接kirk，我永远都留在你的脑子里。”

  kirk侧过脸躲开了spock说话的嘴，瓦肯人的言语让他不舒服，就像是威胁着他精神链接的毒瘤深种，即使kirk一刀一刀的切掉自己的脑，病毒也会随着血液弥漫，榨干他的一切。当他想推开趴在自己身上的男人的时候，spock已经先他站起身来，穿上了自己叠的整整齐齐的长袍，瓦肯人的眼神中又恢复了淡漠。

  “这是你的房间，你要去哪？”kirk看着他。

  “我去与uhura通讯官共眠，作为她的男友，这没有什么不合逻辑。”spock稀松平常的言语让kirk窜上了火气，所以他微笑：“我们现在还没有切断精神链接，我依旧有权利阻止你这样做。”

  “那你就赶快阻止我吧，指挥官。”spock冷冷的看了他一眼，转身离开了房间，门关上时发出了微乎其微的咔嚓声。

  两个人失去了孩子，失去了精神链接，就像是拼了命想要将一切都归于零，重新走上了斗争的起点。如果不是留在彼此身体和心里的鲜血淋淋，往事平静的都像是一场梦一样。

【END】


End file.
